Old Friends, New Foes
by Carl Hoff
Summary: An old friend of the Titans returns, and with him comes a new threat to Raven. Now the Titans must fight six of the most powerful foes they have faced yet.
1. Reunion

Dont own Teen Titans

Chapter 1: Reunion

Deep in the darkest pits of what we would call Hell, six figures stood around a flat glass table. The table seemed to be some kind of projector because images were flashing across it. The images dipicted 5 young teens and a tall lizard like creature fighting a short yet muscular demon with grey hair. The demon seemed to have the advantage, seeing how he was easily picking off the teens one by one, until only the lizard creature and a violet haired girl remained. The demon made a glowing sphere above his head and began laughing insanely. The lizard and the girl then stood together and fired a blast a the demon, followed by a imense blast. Then the images dissapeared and darkness filled the room again.

"Pity," one of the figures said, "He had so much potential too." A second voice, this time female, spoke up. "Pfft, you got to be kidding, old man." She said, "He was the weakest of us, not to mention he was Kohr scum." A growling suddenly filled the air and a pair of burning red eyes glared. "Uh...hey, no offense, big guy." the female voice said again, sounding nervous. Another female voice, only sounding much younger and more cheerful spoke up. "Oooh, better watch what you say, Shiva!" the girl said, "You'll get yourself in trouble again!" Shiva could be heard giving a sound of defiance. "Enough, all of you." A firm male voice said. Everyone fell silent. "Thats better." the voice said. "Now, lets get down to buissness, shall we. Kardak's dead, which means that the girl is more powerful than we exspected." "Do not forget her brother's strength." the old man's voice said. The younger male voice spoke, sounding annoyed. "Yes....thank you, Rele. In either case, this means that retriveing her will be more of a task than we originally hoped." "_Then all of you shall go to fetch her."_ A sinister voice said, causing the very air around them to freeze with fear.

Four glowing red eyes appeared out of nowhere, stareing down at the group. They all instantly droped to one knee, bowing before thier master. "_On your feet, fools."_ the voice comanded. They did as they were told, and the younger man spoke. "My Lord, so good to see you again. I take it you know of Kardak?" The red eyes narrowed. _"Yes, and it means nothing to me."_ Everyone seemed to give looks of confusion. "But, my Lord," Shiva said, "he was your son and.." _"He was weak, Shiva!"_ the evil voice boomed, _"He was never worthy to rule at my side!"_ Everyone fell silent. "What do you wish, my Lord?" the young man said.

_"Bring her to me, unharmed and unspoiled."_ the voice said. There was a sudden grunt of dissaproval, but nothing more. "Very well." the young man said, "And what of the others? These 'Titans' and your other son?" There was a slight pause._ "She cannot have any distractions from her place at my side. Kill them in any manner you wish."_ the voice said. Everyone grined. "As you command, my Lord." they all said.

Raven slid across the pavement and slamed into the brick wall of a shoestore, Jinx not too far behind. Raven looked up and doged the pinkish beam coming towards her, taking to the air. However, Jinx had anticipated this and shot another beam at the goth girl, causing a fire hydrant to split open and spray her with a high powered jet of liquid. Raven fell to the ground, driping wet, but got back to her feet to face her advasary.

Nearby, the Titans were facing off aganst the other HIVE graduates. Beast Boy and Cybrog were busy with Mammoth, while Robin and Starfire were deadlocked with Gizmo. The graduates had made another bank robbery, and like always the Titans had come swooping in to save the day. Mammoth slamed his huge fist into the ground, sending a shockwave that caused Cy to fall on his back. Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and leaped at the giant, only to be batted down by his bulky arm. Star and Robin weren't haveing much luck, either. Gizmo was pounding them with blaster fire, forceing them to hide behind a dumpster. Starfire would occasionally poke her hand out and fire at starbolt at the boy genius, but she couldnt aim properly and Gizmo easily dodged. "Get ready to become swiss cheese, pit sniffers!" he laughed.

Raven sent a car flying at Jinx, only for it to be hexed and sent back her way. Raven quickly claped her hands together and shot them downwards, causing the car to slice in two. However, Jinx was already in the air. Raven closed her eyes as she felt the ominous feel of Jinx's heel on her chin. Raven slid across the pavement again, a small amount of blood trickleing down her chin. She sat up and felt the cold feeling of Jinx's shadow envelop her. She looked up to find the bad luck mistress standing over her, ready to deliver the final blow. "Just like old times, eh Rae?" Jinx asked with a grin. Raven said nothing as she prepared for the inevitable. "Only this time you be heading to the morgue." Jinx said as her hands glowed pink.

Suddenly Jinx felt a huge gust of wind blow past her, blowing her long hair around. She looked around in confusion, but couldnt find its source. The wind blew past her again, and again its cause was as invisable as the air it was made of. Fearful, Jinx backed away slowly, keeping her guard up. Suddenly she flet something wrap around her torso, locking her hands at her sides. She looked down to find some kind of tentacle around her. Confused, she hardly felt the sudden jerk as she was pulled away.

Mammoth was hold a dazed Beast Boy by the throat while Cyborg squirmed desperately under his foot. He laughed as he held up his fist to finish the green teen. Suddenly he felt a icy cold palm wrap around his wrist, followed by incredable pain was the bone snaped like a toothpick. Mammoth droped BB and fell to his knees, crying out in anguish. He looked up to see a dark figure glared out by the burning sun behind it. All Mammoth could see were a pair of pierceing red eyes staring down at him. Horrified, he couldnt even scream as the figure bent down towards him.

Gizmo was too busy laughing and blasting to notice his commrades had fallen. Robin and Star were sweating up a storm as thier dumpster was slowly being chiped away by Gizmo's birage. Gizmo was in complete bliss, until he felt someone grap his tech backpack. "Huh?" was all he could say before he was tossed up into the air. He twirled around and around, screaming his little lungs out. A loud bang rocked his eardrums, and he could fell a burning sensation on his back as his backpack was obliterated. He looked down to see he was about to the hard pavement below. He closed his eyes, but opend them when he felt a sudden jerk as someone, or something, caught him by the ankles. He hung there, upside down and dazed on what had just occured.

Raven pulled her hood down, which was blown over her eyes by the earlier wind. She found what she was looking for and gasped. The other Titans looked up from thier spots and gasped as well. None of them could belive thier eyes. Before them was a tall lizard figure, with a long neck, horse-like head complete with long pointy ears. It had a massive pair of wings, and long claws and tallons. It had a tail, which was wraped around a squirming Jinx. Resting over its left shoulder was a unconcious Mammoth, and in its opposite hand was the hanging Gizmo. Raven felt like she could cry as she rubbed her hand across the green braclet on her wrist. A braclet that brought her feelings of longing and wanting for the one who gave it to her. Now those feelings were gone as she gazed at the gift giver, her brother.

Kardol looked at the Titans and smiled. "Hey, mind if i have some fun, too?" he said.

Ask and you shall recive, my friends. Kardol is back! The next chapter should be up soon. Please R&R!

P.S: You might have noticed i havent finished the "Blood Related" fic. Well, ive been kinda haveing a bad case of writers block with that. I apologize for any inconvience or confusion. I'll try my best to finish it up ASAP.


	2. Warm moments, cold fights

Dont own Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Warm moments, cold fights

Raven couldnt belive it was real. She half-expected to wake up in her bed at any moment. But it was real. She was sitting across from the only family she had. Her brother was lying there, on the floor, sleeping curled up like a little puppy. She could almost pet him, but decided it would be best to leave him. The anguish and anxiety that had filled her soul the last few months was gone and was now replaced with a more whole feeling. Like a part of her had been removed, but now it was back in the form of her peacefully sleeping older brother. She couldnt help but smile at the sight.

She and the other Titans welcomed Kardol back with open arms, especialy since he took out all three HIVE graduates with ease. He was pleased to find his room, "The Museum" as he called it, was just as he had left it. He was even surprised that none of them had bothered to at least open one of his many books. "Your always welcome to do so." he had told them. Raven had noticed that Kardol had changed drasticly. While he still wasnt really a social kind of guy, he wasnt near as cold hearted as he was last time he was with them. Maybe it was because he had finally found a place where he could live in peace. A place where he could be loved and cared for, not turned away because of his unsettleing form or backround. A place where he could forget his troubled past and actually look forward to his future.

Kardol's leg twiched slightly from his unseen dream, and Raven smiled. She felt like she could almost hug him, which was odd, considering she rarely showed any hint of emotion. Raven found it easier to control her powers when she was around Kardol. She couldnt really explain why, but his very presence awoke something that was otherwise absent all these years. Love. He filled her with love, something she'd never thought she would feel in her lifetime. Given, it wasnt as strong as a love as she would feel for say a boyfriend, but it was still a strong love. And she was willing to take any of it she could get.

Kardol's dream seemed to be reaching its peak, for his body started to twich all over. He growled softly at a invisable foe, but then gave a loud wimper of pain. Surprised, Raven watched him intensely. He wimpered again, this time with more sadness in it. Raven couldnt help it. She reached down and stroked the top of his head softly in a attempt to sooth whatever pain he was feeling. To her amazement, his body stoped twiching and he seemed to relax. He streched out his body and folded his massive wings across the floor. He began to give off a low sound from his throat. Raven leaned in to find out what it was and gasped. He was purring. She couldnt help but grin and petted him even more. _Wow, hes different when he sleeps_ she thought to herself.

"He's sleeping well." a voice said from behind Raven. She jumped from surprise and turned to see Beast Boy and Robin leaning over the couch. Both were staring at the purring creature with a smile. Raven noded. "Yeah." she said, looking down at her brother. She couldnt help but think he no longer looked like a menacing looking monster, but a friendly creature with a gentle soul. "Its good to have him back." She said, not taking her eyes off him. "Yeah, it is." Beast Boy said. All of them felt that this moment was heaven, for they rarely got some peace in this town.

"Think he'll stay for good this time?" Robin asked as the topic flashed arcoss his mind. Raven suddenly realized that too. He could leave her again just like that. The thought filled with a sudden angry feeling of rejection, but she quickly shot it down. "I dont know." she said, fighting back the angry feeling. "We'll have to find out when he-" She was cut off when Kardol began to twich again, his purr becomeing a hateful howl of anguish and despair. Raven reached down and stoked his head again, calming him easily. She smiled and closed her eyes, useing this moment to defeat her anger. "Well, i think he's already made that choice, Rae." Beast Boy said. Raven looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. BB smiled. "Well, if he wants you to stay with him in his dreams, why not him stay with you while he's awake?" Raven's eyes lit up with understanding, and she felt comforted by BB's words. She looked down at her brother again, and hoped he would wake up soon.

"What the hell happend out there!" Brother Blood screamed at his students. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo all slunked thier heads down in shame. The HIVE always broke thier captured students out from jail, but ever since Blood took over the Academy they would rather stay in prison than face his wrath. "Well? Answer me!" Blood screamed, his anger rising. Jinx finally spoke up. "Well, sir, this thing.....it just came out of nowhere and-" "I know what happend, Jinx!" Blood interupted, "But havent i trained you all to be prepared for anything?" "You exspect us to be ready for something like that?" Gizmo mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Blood said, glareing at Gizmo. He looked up nervously. "Uh, nothing, Headmaster." Blood narrowed his eyes at him. "You will realize, Gizmo, that you dont make the rules around here. You dont own this Academy!"

"And neither will you, old man." a calm voice said from the darkness. Blood and his students all turned to its source. Blood's eyes widend at what he saw. There standing before him in a line was five odd characters. One was dress like a ninja, complete with a sword on his back and a mask hiding his identity. One was wearing a cloak that hung from the large pieces of armor on his shoulders that wraped around his body. On his head was a viking looking helment with large horns. Not a inch of skin was showing, as his face was hidden by a black void in his helmet. Resting on the dark creatures shoulder was a little girl, not looking more than six years old. She was dressed in what looked like brown rags. She had short red hair and a huge smile across her face. Standing next to them was a woman dressed in all blue. She had pure white hair and she was horribly pale, like a ghost. Standing in the middle of them was a tall, young looking muscular man. He wore pure white pants and just a white shirt, so that his sharply built abs and chest were showing. All of them stood threatingly, as if waitng for the chance to strike.

"Who the hell are you?" Blood demanded. His students just stared at the newcomers. The man dressed in white smiled. "Lets just say were new in town, and need a place to crash." He looked around at the academy walls. "This will do nicely." Blood was growing annoyed. "Who do you think you are, just barging in here unannounced? Get out of here!" The man in white looked at the woman in blue. "Shiva, shut him up, will you?" he wispered to her. Shiva grined. "With pleasure." She pointed her hand at Blood, and a white mist was shot at him. Blood could barely react as the mist overtook him. Jinx and the boys held up thier hands as the mist reached them. Jinx felt a icy cold feeling creep along her skin, and noticed that her long pink hair was frozen. Suddenly the mist dissapeared, and the students gasped. Blood stood there frozen solid in a block of ice. They all looked at him for a few moments before glareing at the intruders.

"Attack pattern Alpha!" Jinx cried, and her and the boys leaped in different directions. Gizmo flew at the dark being and the little girl, fireing missles as he flew. A heavily armored hand emerged from the drak being's cloak, and all the missles simply stoped in thier tracks and fell to the floor. Gizmo blinked, but then gasped as he felt something land on him. He looked up to find the little girl sitting on his back, smileing. "Hey, do you wanna play?" she asked, giggleing. Gizmo did a barrel roll to try and get her off, but he looked back up to see she had her hands above her head. "Weeee!" she yelled. Gizmo looked back and simply grunted. He was inches from a support beam. "Crud." he said as he slamed into it. He fell to the floor, unconsious as the girl landed gentle behind him. "Aw, your no fun." she said.

Mammoth was busy chargeing the ninja. He raised his fist as the ninja didnt move at all. He slamed his fist down, but only hit the floor. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his neck as the ninja delivered a chop to him. Mammoth fell to the floor, out cold. Jinx saw her comrades fall, but focused on the remaining two. Shiva and the man in white just smiled at her. "She's all yours, Avol." Shiva said to the man in white. Avol noded and looked at Jinx. His eyes suddenly flashed, but nothing more happend. "Take your best shot, girl." he said Jinx glared at him and sent a pink beam his way. Avol simply smiled and caught the hex in his bare hand. Jinx gasped as he crushed her spell. To her horror, nothing bad happend to him. She backed away slowly as the others gathered around Avol and Shiva. "You cant win, girl." Avol said with a grin. Jinx agreed with him and ran away from them into a dark corridor. Suddenly she screamed from the darkness, then the cold silence returned.

Jinx's limp body was tossed into the light, followed by the footsteps of something very large "About time you showed up!" Shiva scolded. A deep, chilling voice called out from the dark. "Sorry, i was enjoying the scenery." it said sarcasticly. Shiva sighed and looked at Jinx. "She dead?" A pair of glowing red eyes opened up in the dark, and they looked at Jinx. "No.....i thought i'd keep her alive." the voice said in a sinister tone. "We're here on buissness, not pleasure, Rajik." Avol said. Rajik could be heard growling. Avol rolled his eyes. "But, when were done, do as you wish." he said, annoyed. Rajik grunted in approval and steped into the light.

He stood nine feet tall with a long slender neck and a tail and wings. He looked just like Kardol, but his skin was a dull brown color, and his snout was scared and his left ear was torn. Avol looked at him. "Did you find the girl?" he asked. Rajik smiled. "Yes.....and im looking forward to meeting her." he said with a soft laugh.

Hope you enjoyed that! More chapters coming soon. Please R&R.


End file.
